Blind Fool
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Too be overwhelmed with love. Is that going to stop Tenten from winning a bet? SasuTen withHas:ShikaTema, KakaAnko, NaruHina, and NejiIno-ish?
1. It's A Bet

**Blind Fool**

**A/N: Another fancfiction...yeah? Anyways, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or any other character... :(**

**Oh yeah, in this chapter there will be a lot dialouge rather than big paragraphs that people like me with short attention spans doze off in the middle.**

"Oh, he has such beautiful, shiny eyes!"exclimed Tenten.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Temari were at a coffee shop and Tenten had just spotted Neji.

"Tenten stop complementing him and choose something already!"hissed Sakura.

"But."

"He can't hear, okay? Now choose something!"

"Fine...one um...a no...oh I don't know!"

"What do you usually get Tenten-san?"asked Hinata.

"Nothing, I don't come to coffe shops."

"Step aside, two ice cappicunos and..."said Sakura, and glanced towards Temari and Hinata.

"I want a ice cappicuno too," said Temari.

"A latte, please,"whispered Hinata.

"Er...3 ice cappicunos and one latte."

They finally settled ddown at a table.

"Your just jealous that you scare off all the boys,"mentioned Tenten.

"Ugh! Yeah, but I don't see have a boyfriend!"said Sakura. **(lol did she just agree with Tenten?)**

"Yeah, but Neji likes me."

"How would you know?"

"The ways acts towards me and he eyes me a lot."

"That proves nothing."

"I predicted Hinata with Naruto, Temari with Shikamaru and I was right!"

Then both Temari and Hinata blushed.

"So."

"And Kakashi-sensei with Anko!"

"Whatever, at least I've dated someone before, unlike you!"

"With Sasuke? Ha! That didn't even last for the full date!"

"Were you spying on us?"

"No, but now I know I was right."

"Well, he actually said yes, and that was pretty hard to do. I bet you couldn't make him agree!"

"Is this a bet I hear?"muttered Temari.

"No, Temari! You shouldn't have said that!"

"Oh well! A bet it is! Two weeks, if I still haven't had a date with him...I...um, well you decide."

"Okay! You have to dye your hair...er,"said Sakura, then she spotted a girl pass by with multi-coloured sandals.**(pretty weird looking) **"Multi coloured!"

"That is pretty lame, anyways you have to kiss Ino if I win the bet!"

"It's a bet!"the two said, then both stormed off one heading one way the other the oppisite.

"I think Tenten-sama's gonna win,"said Hinata to Temari.

"I agree, she's got looks, she's skilled in battle and not one of those girly girls. Great combo to get Sasuke,"replyed Temari.

**Will Tenten win or lose this fight? Or will she get busy adoring Neji? Or...does Sasuke...well, I said too much. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 1, don't forget to review if you liked it. :)**


	2. Uchiha Love?

**Wow, I kind gave up on this story didn't I? Oh well, but Jesus. All I did was to the talking really :c oh well. I feel like I can start continuing this story.**

**Blind Fool**

**Chapter 2**

The people who surronded them were a little scared. What was with these two stupid, teen girls?

Temari and Hinata were left to be stared to death and Hinata being, well Hinata got scared out of her mind. Afterwards, running to the bathroom for shelter. Well, looky here. Temari was there all alone with people staring at her, the fact that everyone ran away from her AND the bill for the three ice cappicunos and one latte.

"Um, ma'am. Your drinks are ready. That will be-" said the girl at the register. She had coffee brown hair, and eyes. How ironic.

But before she could finish Temari hollered. "Woah, woah woah waoh! My friends ditched me! Can't you give me a discount or anything?"

There was silence. The girl had a blank face and her fingers were tapping an impatient type of tune. "Please?"

Luckily, Shikamaru was with Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. He walked over, while the others followed. What could have upset his darling Temari? He had to know. "Jeez, what's the problem?"

Surprised, Temari nearly jumped. Instead she turend to see her beloving boyfriend. "Oh, Shika-kun! My friends ditched me with three ice cappicunos and a latte and a-"

Shikamaru understood it all, before her words were spoken. A grin grew across his face. "Don't worry, sweetie. Us guys were just deciding what we wanted. Lucky you, we wanted exactly what you ordered. Here we'll pay for ours."

All of them, except Sasuke, grabbed their wallets and money. They paid quickly before the registar girl got really annoyed. As they each grabbed their beverage, Sasuke chose a seat/table and waited for them to come. They all sat down and enjoyed their drinks while it was still warm. Curious, Temari asked. "So why didn't you want anything Sasuke?"

Like a total jerk, he looked away without even hesitating. Not a single word escaped his mouth. A tingle shivered down Temari's spine. "Don't worry about him. He's being all emo to get the girls. But jeez, it's working,"Naruto said, after noticing what Sasuke did.

"Really? Do you enjoy the attention Sasuke?" He blushed. So many girls just adoring him. Would that be a pain, or would you feel like a total celebrity?

Sasuke sighed and replied. "Not really? Why can't the stupid girls leave me alone? Plus, all the girls are so weak and can't defend themselves."

That gave Temari and idea. Tenten isn't weak, so she had to ask. "So tough girls like Tenten?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Blushed even, Temari couldn't believe her eyes. As a reply her muttered. "Yeah, that wouldn't be bad at all."

She wanted to jump up and call Tenten. Tenten would win the bet, and better yet all his fangirls would stop stalking him? So it's win win. Isn't it?

**To be continued. Sorry, me can't think of anything else. :( OMG, I surprised myself. I'm actually enjoying this. :D But sorry it's so short :C R&R? **


	3. Uchihas Can be Romantic

**I'm back to write more, kind of. Let's hope. **

**Chapter 3**

It was quiet, too quiet even. With Temari there, the guys didn't want to talk they way they would have. Then again Temari was filled with questions for Neji and Sasuke, while also having needs for Shikamaru. Although, one question wouldn't hurt... right? "So, Neji...are you dating anyone?"

Neji was astonished, but was also in displeasure. "No. Dating is useless when you're a ninja. It only distracts your training." Sasuke grinned to hear that and gave him a high five. That was disturbing, Temari has never saw even the slightest pleasure in them like that. That must mean they're in love. Right? When people act like this, this is usually that reason. Maybe Temari has just watched too many romantic movies. Wait, how about if they both had a major crush on Tenten? How would they react? Would they be friends? How would Tenten react? Would she lose the bet because of it? These questions were hurting Temari mentally, and Shikamaru noticed. So he planted a kiss on her cheek and kept his arm around her tight.

"But do you have a crush on anyone? Are you in love?" Temari asked nervously. Neji raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Why is she asking this?

"Let me re-phrase my previous answer. Love is a piece of crap, "he hissed. Seems like he is in a bad mood. Although Temari wasn't scared with his answer. It was too obvious.

Luckily Naruto was being himself and blurted out personal information. "Don't worry Temari! Sasuke and Neji are acting like this because they ARE in love. Neji is SO in love with-" Before he could say anymore Neji grabbed Naruto's beverage and dumped it on his head. "OUCH! That's hot! Either way, Neji loves Ino-san!"

Temari's jaw dropped and she started picturing him and Ino, together. What a disgusting thought. She whipped her head and gave Neji a strange stare. He started to blush and torture Naruto at the same time. It was true, plainly true! She then grew sick. Temari gave Shikamaru a kiss and left without telling him anything else. Shikamaru, being a genius, understood her.

*

Temari found Tenten in her house, bedroom to be exact. "Hey Tenten. Are you planning how to win Sasuke's heart?"

"I don't know,"Tenten replied, troubled. "How do you think I should?"

"Hey, hey I can't help! That's cheating," Temari warned. Then she sighed and gave Tenten a troubled face. "Tenten, I have something to tell. You won't like it."

"Try me!"she said, angry. Tenten stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Promise you're not going to be upset?" Tenten nodded. "And that you're not going to give up on the bet?"

Tenten stared at her strangely. "What are you talking about? Of course..." Then she froze. "Neji loves someone....doesn't he? And it's not me."

Temari looked down. "Sorry girl. I guess you can predict things." Then Tenten jumped which scared Temari. "What! What? Why are we jumping?"

"You think that's going to stop me? Neji is just a douche! Sasuke is what I have to focus on!" Tenten was grinning proudly even though Temari saw that she was more upset than ever. Another thing about Tenten : she won't show her sadness.

"Good for you Tenten,"she said as she gave her a hug and left so she can cry. Crying is good for yourself, thought Temari.

*

It was night of the very same day tragic struck Tenten's heart. Temari was right, she was going to cry. Crying is good, but inside Tenten still felt horrible. Tenten went out into the middle of the forest to spill her tears out, as she sat on a tree stump. The one that she always goes to when something is bothering her. Ironically, that area was also Sasuke's training spot. So Sasuke was training there, no big surprise. One thing you may not know is that Sasuke trains as thin layered as possible, so he was shirtless. He heard a couple -hiff-s and a couple of -sniff-s and became really annoyed. Sasuke needed to know where that annoying sound was coming from. He checked everywhere and finally found Tenten. She was crying? Sasuke was in disbelief with that. "Hey," he called out. Tenten jumped up and spun around with her fists held up near her face like a professional boxer. Then she became calm.

"It's you..."she spat out as she wiped her tears off her face.

Sasuke couldn't take that from her so he spat something back. "What are you doing, crying? I thought you were tough! I guess you are as pathetic as Sakura."

Tenten gasped, she wanted to nail him right in the face. Maybe he would get a mighty fine shiner, she liked the thought of that. In reply she spoke. "Sakura? That can't be possible! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I train here. How about you?"

"This is where I hang out. Anyways, you are shirtless why? Trying to get the girls?"

Sasuke blushed and started to feel funny. He was ready for a little romance. I guess we all need some at one point, thought Sasuke. "I train this way, and who needs girls?" Tenten wanted to bite him, but then he appeared right behind her. "All I need is you."

**A little soon for some love isn't it? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You are so pathetic, letting your hormones getting the best of you. Whatever. I'm quite fond of this chapter, R&R? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Visions of a Paradise

**WEE! I've got my writing er....ness back! My will to write? I don't know.**

**Chapter 4**

Tenten felt a shiver crawl down her spine as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. She could now feel his heart beat, if she really concentrated, and right now she was. His heart was beating slowly like he was in sorrow. Great deep sorrow. Tenten couldn't help herself as she let a couple tears escape. As it slipped down and hit Sasuke's arm, he was alarmed. Instantly, he pulled away. He went red and begged for forgiveness. Tenten didn't hear a thing, her knees were like jelly as she slowly fell on the grass.

That freaked out Sasuke. Freaked him out like crazy. "Tenten, I'm so sorry! I know you hate me now, but please get up. I can't bear the fact I hurt you like this." This surprised Tenten, he was so nice. Nice? An Uchiha, nice? Impossible, but she got up to show that she was more okay than he thought she was. It wasn't Sasuke that had made her fall, Neji was the cause.

"Sasuke-kun,"she spoke with a small, quiet voice. He looked up. "Please don't worry yourself. An Uchiha like you hugging a girl couldn't possibly make her scared or hateful...but."

But what? Sasuke needed know, what had made her sad? "But what?" She turned so that he couldn't see her hateful expression.

"But a certain bloody bastard could!" Who though, was the question for the raven haired boy. She turned and had fear in her eyes. "Sorry, I mean Neji...."

Neji? What about him? Did he hit her? "What about Neji?" Sasuke gave her a blank face though.

"You wouldn't want to know, it would be a girl talk."

"I want to know!"

"But-!"

"I said I want to know!" Sasuke grabbed Tenten by the shoulders. He expected fear, but there was none.

Tenten sighed heavily. "I loved Neji, well that's what I thought I thought of him." Tenten gave herself a face because of that last sentence. She continued. "But I guess when you feel a slight affection, you are overwhelmed by it. You only _think_ you're in love." Sasuke paused, is that how he felt for Tenten? He pulled himself away from that thought.

"Lye down."

"What?"Tenten said, caught off guard.

"Just lye down, it will help you." So she did as Sasuke sat down beside her. Tenten was nervous, what is this all about? Sasuke then put his hand over her eyes. "Now close your eyes." When he lifted his hand, her eyes were closed. "Good, now picture everything you love. Picture them surrounding you, there is no such thing as pain. You cannot get hurt here."

Tenten tried her best to imagine her paradise. Sasuke was tempted. He really wanted to give her kiss, the forehead only! He bit his lip. Should I?, he asked himself.

**Okay I'm too bored to write more. Sorry!**


End file.
